


Left at the altar.

by Rickashae



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Diabolik lovers haunted dark bridal.
Genre: A helpful Ayato for once., Bartender Yui., F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Miscarriage., Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Laito gets multiply beating/He deserves it., Main character death/ She gets better., Strong willed Yui., Yui's Redemption/ We know she deserves it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickashae/pseuds/Rickashae
Summary: It takes place right after Laito's bad ending in the Diabolik lover's haunted dark bridal game.  Where instead of Yui dying at his hands. Karlheinz comes and resurrects her giving her a new life in New York City. For Eve is not yet ready nor has Adams's heart began to bloom. Although distance does makes the heart grow fonder and time heals all wounds. Can time also allow a captivated heart to break free? What will happen when Adam finds out his Eve is no longer six feet under.Set eight years later.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	1. 8 years sober.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393662) by [feudal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place right after Laito's bad ending in the Diabolik lover's Haunted dark bridal game (HDB). Where instead of Yui dying at his hands, Karlheinz using the last bit of strength before his death comes and resurrects her giving her a new life in New York City with her estranged family. For Eve is not yet ready nor has Adam's heart began to bloom. Although distance does make the heart grow fonder and time heals all wounds. Can time also allow a captivated heart to break free? What will happen when Adam finds out his Eve is no longer six feet under.  
> Set eight years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ Dear child The belonging you seek is not behind you it is ahead”- Maz Kanata

The cold night air pelted my face the moment I walked outside. I turned around and double-checked the locks though a strange feeling took over me. It felt like I was being watched. The feeling intensified the more I walked home. That's when I felt it. The deja vu, the sense of a predator watching its prey. This presence I felt before, I'm sure I had. A terrifying thought crossed my mind. That replayed and played. _He found us. No! You're just paranoid_ , _keep moving_. However, my fears were confirmed the moment I got off the subway. There was no denying it now. He found us repeated in my mind. For there in the shadows of the station was a man with piercing emerald green eyes. Eyes, I knew all too well. I ran out the exit refusing to look back. His gaze followed me. My heart leaped to life, feeling it. Meaning he was hot on my tale or my adrenaline was finally kicking in. After running six blocks, I stopped to catch my breath. I was a crosswalk away from my apartment building. Waiting for the light to turn. _You're almost home, you're almost_ _safe_. That's when I felt it. His gaze. I began to frantically look around till my eyes locked eyes with his. He stood across the road. Right outside my apartment building, waiting for me. Though no smirk of satisfaction was on his face. What I saw in his eyes was shock, absolute shock. I couldn't blame him. How else would you react when seeing someone you thought was long dead. He looked different like he let himself go. His ginger hair was longer, his clothes were less flashy. His appearance was the opposite of how I remembered him. I could tell he was taking in my presence as well. I shifted a little under the scrutiny. Then his emerald eyes met mine, and I couldn't look away. A car passed, disrupting the view of each other. The moment it passed, he was gone.

"So, it's true."

I quickly turned to see him on my right, taking deep breaths. Smelling the air, trying to see if I was truly here. Oh, how I wish this was a nightmare and that I'll wake up soon. 

"Depends on what you consider to be true."His eyebrow raised in response to my tone.

"How?"

"Your father saved me. It wasn't my time."

"He resurrected you." His voice sounded bewildered by the statement.

"Yes."

Laito continued to stare at me, his brow tightening in deep thought. He took one step closer to me, and I began backing away. "If you're thinking about the 'why' of the reason I'm alive, I can't tell you."

"That's obvious." He took another step closer. I took another step back.

"Why are you here?"

"That man planned for this, a New York penthouse. Now I know why. "

He said more to himself than to me.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" 

"Vacation." 

"Your brothers are here?" My voice wavered mid-sentence. Just the thought of the Sakamaki's being in the city made me unsettled. Although the Ginger slowly advancing on me, was setting my mind in an absolute frenzy. 

"Stop, Stop advancing towards me!" My tone was unwavering as I met his eyes head-on.  
  
To my surprise, he stopped. Although he looked amused at my attempt to create some distance between us.  
  
"Well, look at that. Someone grew a backbone."  
  
"Yeah, a lot can change in eight years." His eyes skimmed down my body at my statement.  
  
"I can see that." He continued to ogle my body as he took another step.  
  
This time I didn't move back in fear. I stood my ground, raised myself to my full five two height. Meeting his eyes dead-on. _No, I will not cower. I'm not a defenseless sixteen-year-old girl. I am a capable grown woman. You're not helpless, not anymore._ He now stood right in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"Look, it's late. Were clearly both in shock by seeing each other. How about we both meet up and talk tomorrow night?"  
  
I reached my hand into my purse and pulled out a business card. I held it between us, prompting him to take it. His eyes left mine to look at my hand, contemplating whether to take it. Then in an instant, I was pulled against him. His arms locked around me in a vice-like embrace. Then before I could form a coherent thought, he sank his fangs into the side of my neck. I was paralyzed. The sensation of my energy leaving me. His fangs digging deeper. The loss of control, his breath on my neck. It was too much. My mind began to replay the horrid memories. No! do not cower, never again. He killed you last time. Remember, you're not defenseless, not anymore. Fight back! My instincts began to take over. I freed one of my hands, grabbed the back of his head, and yanked with all of my strength. Shockingly I felt him begin to detach due to the force. I quickly freed my other hand from his tight embrace and pushed with all my might. I felt his fangs tear my muscles in my neck as I pushed him away. My throat was now stinging due to the cold, and blood rushed down the side of my shoulder. I winced as I began to put pressure on it with my hand.  
  
"Are you freaking serious right now and after I tried to be civil!"  
  
"B-Bitch-chan, so it is true." His face radiated surprise, no recognition. _He bit me to prove that I was real!_  
  
Although he kept staring at me with such intensity as if he was expecting me to disappear any minute.  
  
"Yes I'm alive, I thought we established that!"  
  
He began to slowly move toward me again with a hunger in his eyes. I knew those eyes. No! This is not happening a second time, with my free hand, I rummaged through my bag feeling for a hard aluminum container of my mace.  
  
"You're alive. My bitch-chan is alive."  
  
"I'm not 'yours,' I don't belong to anybody."  
  
I kept rummaging until I finally found it. He kept moving closer.  
  
"Please, why else would you be alive if not for this rea-ah!"  
  
Before he finished his sentence, I quickly pulled out my mase and sprayed him directly in his eyes. He moaned in pain as he held his sleeve over his eyes. _Maybe this would teach him boundaries. Not likely._ More like It will just piss him off. He started staggering toward me.  
  
"B-bitch-chan," he said with a pained voice.  
  
This was my chance. I turned around and began running to my apartment. Against my better judgment, I risked one last look at him. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. There across the street was the man who inflicted pain and humiliation on me for years. And here I was watching him in agony. Pain, I inflicted. I expected to feel better about actually hurting him, yet nothing about this felt right. A part of me was reminded that he'll just heal on his own. Although that fact still didn't stop me from walking back across the street.  
  
"Laito." He immediately turned toward the sound of my voice.  
  
I approached him cautiously and laid my hand on his arm. I gently tugged on his sleeve, silently asking for permission to look at his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to respray me bitch-chan?"  
  


"Not now, but sometime soon." He chuckled at that.  
  
"At least you're honest."  
  
"Let me see your eyes," I said sternly as I pulled on his sleeve again.  
  
Then he finally let me see the damage I did. His eyes were swollen and red though I could see that his healing was already taking effect. Although it still looked like it would be a couple more hours until his eyesight was back. As I leaned into him more, he quickly ducked his head between my neck and shoulder and licked up the remaining blood still on my neck. I suddenly grabbed the back of his head. Took hold of his hair and pulled him roughly away from my neck.  
  
"Are you serious right now!"  
  
"No need to shout bitch-chan I'm right here." He groaned out. I gripped his hair harder in response.  
  
"God, you're infuriating."   
  
"What it was going to waste, and It's not like I need permission."  
  
Suddenly all sense of helping him up and left me. I felt my leg rear back then immediately go forward kicking between his legs. Then before I could stop myself, I felt my hand fly into my bag, grip my mace, and sprayed directly into his eyes and mouth.  
  
"What the hell!" he screamed as he fell back onto the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I need permission to do that." I hissed as he continued to moan in pain.  
  
"How does it taste, mace mixed with my blood? I want to know."  
  
"Bitch."He hissed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, so come on." I bent down and grabbed his arm and began to pull.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked as I began to hall him off.  
  
"My apartment asshole."  
  
"Why?" he said as he stumbled behind me.  
  
"Because unlike you, I don't leave people who are hurt to tend to their wounds alone," I said as I hauled him into the empty elevator with me.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you caused my so-called wounds."  
  
"You deserved it," I said as I pressed the button for the 12th floor. As we stood there, I realized I still had a death grip on his wrist. God, I forgot how cold his skin was. The elevator finally dinged to the twelfth floor, and we stepped out. I made my way down the hallway of doors until we finally got to my apartment. I pulled out my keys and then unlocked the door. _He's surprisingly quiet_. I opened the door and led him in. The moment I shut the door, it hit me. _God! I did not just let the man that killed me into my apartment! Yui, you idiot. Oh, curse my good nature._ I raised my head as I felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Bitch-chan?" Hearing his voice is what finally shook me out of my thoughts. Well, no turning back now.  
  
"Come on, Laito," I said as I began to tug on his arm to lead him to the couch. He sat down, and I finally let go of his wrist.  
  
"Sit there. I'll get you some ice." I turned around and began to walk to the kitchen. I opened the freezer door and grabbed the first frozen thing I saw.  
  
"Here, hold it to your eyes. It will help until you've fully healed." He grabbed the bag of frozen peas and pressed it to his eyes. I continued to stand still, not trusting him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I'm a better person than you." Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
  
"Were you expecting company?"  
  
"No, I'm not expecting anybody." I slowly walked to the door. Who could be knocking at this time of night? I looked into the peephole and saw no one. The knocking continued. I finally realized it wasn't coming from the front door. But the window.  
  
"Teresa." I groaned.   
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"She's my upstairs neighbor." I walked over the window and unlocked the latch and lifted it up. I shivered as the cold air came in.  
  
"Yui! Thank God You finally heard me! Wait, you're still dressed I thought you would be asleep by now. Did you just get back at this hour, honey, that's so dangerous!"  
  
"Teresa, I know, but I'm safe and sound now. What can I do for you?" Teresa's countenance changed from a concerned friend to a woman on a mission in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Right! Do you have a condom?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Have a condom or several really. I'm feeling extra frisky tonight." She ended the sentence with a wink. "Well, do you? Or was Victor the one who bought the condoms"  
  
Everything inside me wanted to tell her no and to shut up. Although I would be lying If I said I didn't. God, the pervert behind me, is going to have so many questions about this.  
  
"Yes, I do hang on." I walked away from the window as fast as I could. Speed walking right into my room, pulling out the drawer of my side table. I grabbed a handful from the box and all but ran from my bedroom to the living room window.  
  
"Here, take it!"  
  
"Thanks, honey! I owe you one, or should I say several."  
  
"Don't mention it, goodnight Teresa."  
  
"Night Yui, I'll try not to be too loud!"  
  
"Night," I said, exasperated as I finally closed the window. I inhaled then exhaled. I then turned around to see that Laito was starring at me. I could tell his eyes were still red around the edges.  
  
"Laito, hold the frozen peas to your eyes. It looks like there still swollen." He didn't respond. He kept staring at me with those unnerving emerald eyes of his.  
  
"Who's Victor?" His tone of voice was gravelly. His usual smirk wiped clean. In its place was a hard formed line instead. He looked furious. He has no right to be.  
  
"He's none of your business," I said as I began to make my way to the closet to get him some blankets.  
  
"That's the thing, bitch-chan. You are my business because you are mine for all eternity." He said, tears stinging his already red eyes, a part of me wondered if it was from the mace or from the anger.  
  
"I think you mean used to be." In an instant, I was pushed against the wall of my apartment. His arms trapping me on either side. I couldn't run. All I could do was look into his angry red rimmed green eyes.  
  
"Your mine _Yui, whether you want to be or not_." He said gruffly.  
  
Eight years ago, I would've been frightened of this intimidation tactic. Yet now I find I'm not afraid at all.  
  
"I'm not yours, nor do I belong to anyone." His eyes widened at my declaration.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now?"  
  
"No, I'm not." _Well, look who actually cares. Maybe he did miss me._ We both continued staring at each other. Both of us at a loss of what to say. I broke the silence first.  
  
"Laito, I'm tired, and it's late. I'll get you some blankets and some pillows." I dove underneath his arms and walked to the closet. Once I opened it, I grabbed two heavy blankets and a spare pillow. I sauntered over to the couch and laid them down in a neat pile. I turned toward him again and meet his eyes.  
  
"I know we're not finished talking yet, but for now, let's try to just sleep." I made my way passed the couch. He was back to only observing again. I felt his eyes follow me all the way down the hallway.  
  
"Good night," I said softly. As I finally meet his eyes before closing my door and locking it for good measure. I took my shoes off and climbed into bed. Not caring about the makeup still on my face nor the clothes that smelled of alcohol. All I wanted was to close my eyes and let sleep whisk me away. And hopefully, I'd wake up, and this all would be just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Shout out to feudal for inspiring me to write this!


	2. A  gift from the grave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow trashy readers I have decided on this very special day to gift you guys with the second chapter. I hope you guys stick around until the end of the fic, I'm planning big things in the near future. I promise you will get to bask in Laito's absolute lewdness soon! As well as Yui's newfound confidence and badass-ness. Until then Enjoy the treat!  
> Also I do not own any of Diabolik lover's characters nor storyline. It all belongs to reject. You hear me Reject. ( God bless the company.) 
> 
> Happy fourth of July! 
> 
> Laito contemplates the new reality of Yui being alive and makes a shocking discovery.

A gift from the grave. 

“ With his mouth, the godless man would destroy his neighbor, but by knowledge, the righteous, are delivered.” - Proverbs 11:9 

To my son Laito, with love.  
My dear boy, I must first thank you for ending my long life. I wish to reward you for setting me free. I have a gift for you. A gift that is waiting for you in New York City should you choose to retrieve it. I hope you accept it and understand my purpose in it. This gift I have given you is truly something beautiful. I hope you hold it dear and treasure it for how rare it is—some advice for you, my boy. Do not make the same mistake twice.  
Sincerely your father. 

I reread the letter, trying to decipher a dead man's words. What in the hell could this man possibly give me? A gift. Hm, how very interesting. I thought back to how I came across such a letter in my private studies. It lay under a heap of paperwork at my desk. I barely realized it was there as I finished my work that day. I also noticed that the date that It was signed was eight years ago. Has this been buried under all of the paperwork for that long? Weirdly though, no one could tell me who delivered it or how it got there, which made me all the more curious. The first time I read it, I laughed. A gift. An actual gift from that bastard. I laughed at the notion again. As if I would want his so-called 'gift.' However, the words on the page began to haunt me. 'Do not make the same mistake twice.' I wonder which mistake he meant.  
After some time had passed, I began to wonder about my so-called 'gift' in America. I began to wonder if it would still be there even after all this time. His words still haunted me. Not even the company of a woman nor sensations of sex could drive them out of my mind. 'Do not make the same mistake twice,' Dammit, now I'm curious. That curiosity brought me to a closed bar in the middle of the island of Brooklyn. I reread the address on this Goddamn paper more times than I could count. A bar? What the hell does this even mean? Why would that man want me to come here? The answer soon revealed itself to me.  
A woman with long blonde hair in a red coat stepped out of the front door. She appeared to be locking it. Her hands were shaking from the cold. Strange why does that hair look familiar? The moment she turned around, my breathing hitched. Standing before me was a dead woman. A girl I killed. A girl whose very existence left a mark on me in such a way I can't even begin to describe it. That man's words were now starting to make sense. Although a part of me questioned if this was even real, it can't be. My gaze weighed heavily on her. So much so that she must have felt it. The moment she looked back, I quickly made myself invisible to the naked eye. She looked unnerved, sparking old memories inside me of the past as she began to walk. I followed suit. I followed her into the dreaded subway stations. I refused to take my eyes off of her. This can't be real. I kept repeating. Even as she soon realized my presence and began to run. I couldn't believe it. Even as we struck up a conversation, I was numb to it. It wasn't till my fangs pierced her throat and her very essence met my tongue that I realized it. 

The vessel of my mother I came to care for was back from the grave. I became even more stunned when my head was pulled away with such force. From the nectar, I now realized that I missed it. Then to be sprayed in the eyes by her was another shock altogether. Was this the Komori Yui that came to us as the sacrificial bride only eight years ago. Although my doubts about her character flew out the window when she came back to 'help me.' She's still unquestionably kind as ever, and She's still as naive. However, she proved me wrong yet again. I was utterly shocked as she sprayed me in the eyes with the bonus of the mouth this time. As well as her forceful kick to my groin. Her comments truly struck a nerve with me. Who the hell is this woman? Is this my bitch-chan. Although her old character showed herself yet again. Whether it was kindness or her integrity that convinced her to take me here. Her home. When she knew that I would be healed in an hour or so, I cared not.  
All I could do was replay the meeting. Over and over again. Anger welled up inside me as I remembered her so-called neighbor bringing up a man's name. A name that made her look defeated and riddled with panic. Yet later, defiance and anger were all that I saw as she declared herself her own. As fast as her rage came, it left just as quick. The evening of sensual talking declared over by reasoning of her being tired. She kindly set aside blankets and said 'goodnight' with a gentle voice.  
Along with the promise to 'talk' tomorrow. And here I sat thinking with the frozen pea's package lying on my eyes. A man named Victor, huh. I had so many questions That I genuinely wanted to be answered. Answers I would soon get. She knows more than she's telling—information involving her death and that man and why she's here in the first place. I thought as I threw the peas halfway across the room. 

An idea struck me as I contemplated my new reality. Nothing speaks more truth than a woman's room. Before I knew it, I was transported into her locked bedroom door. I was struck motionless as my eyes landed on her. Reality hit me yet again as I watched her sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Alive. She's alive, how could this be possible. Yet while watching her sleep, a feeling came over me. Relief, somehow, there's a relief that she's alive. Did I miss the pathetic blood bag?  
Furthermore, did I feel regret for killing her? Yes, you did. Don't you remember the weight of the loss? A small part of me whispered. A memory of the fight between Ayato and I that occurred after I ended her life replayed in my head. I also remembered the choice to stop feeling the permanence of her loss. Yet now It was coming back. I was deaf to her words of care, her words of love to me before. The regret of the stubbornness I held onto was still there. Although the regretful ache was receding, due to the fact of her being alive. When I killed her, my hopes and faith had faded away all with that dreaded heartbeat. Now there was potential for it to be restored. And it's all that man's doing. I'm shockingly thankful he intervened. 

Hearing her heat kick on finally brought me out of my thoughts. I could see that she has doctored the bite mark and covered it with bandages. Yet the smell of her blood still permeated the room. I breathed in the scent of it, still basking in the taste of it on my tongue. So sweet. God, I did miss it. I exhaled and decided to move on to the task at hand. Now, if I was something important, where would I be? My eyes immediately went to her dresser. Ah yes, her underwear drawer. I made my way over and slowly opened her top drawer. I sighed still as predictable as ever. Quietly I began to take things out. I was stopping a few times to examine a few of her matching sets.  
Noting for later just how busty and scandalous she's become. I began to feel around the edges of the woods until I felt a hard metal button. I pushed then heard a small churning of screws then a low hiss. I looked to the side of the dresser and saw a small compartment sticking out filled with letters. Letters addressed to me. From that man. Why the hell does she have something like this. I gathered the letters intending to read them, whether she wants me to or not. Then I proceeded to return to her so-called living room until an individual family photo caught my eye. In the picture stood a foreign man with his arms around my bitch-chan. As well as two children and what looked like two half Japanese adults and one American. Yet my only focus was on the man with the arm wrapped around what was mine. 

A picture tells a thousand words. In this case, it fits. I thought as I made my way out of her room, grabbing the picture from her vanity mirror as well. I sat at the small table near the edge of her kitchen. I laid down the dreaded photo and the letters. I grabbed the letters and began sifting through them until I stopped on one with a very significant date.  
"Someone has been a naughty girl."


	3. Out of Borrowed time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you are all staying safe right now. Here's a little something to help pass the time through this crazy season we are in. Enjoy!
> 
> Set in Yui's perspective. Yui has a nightmare that she soon learns might become reality. While Laito is cooking up his own schemes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any character from the Diaboliks lovers franchise. Only Reject owns them God bless their souls.  
> Also Laito is now head of the family aka head of all Vamps. All because of the sacrificial blood he ingested. So without Yui he wouldn't be where he was in his seat of power today.  
> Fun fact. He's surprisingly doing well at ruling the kingdom or clan.

“The trouble is, you think you have time.”- Budda. 

Sleep did come for me, though. It was not the peaceful escape I hoped it to be. Darkness was all I could see besides the candlelight on the altar of my father's church. It flickered and danced around me. The smell of incense was heavy in the air. Informing me that someone had come not long ago and prayed. The pews of the church were barely visible. A smug sort of darkness hung over them. Beckoning, calling, screaming for me to come near. The light of the candles near the altar seemed like an island in a sea of darkness. A spine-tingling movement near the edge of the first pew caught my eye. The darkness was moving, rippling like waves through the church. A cold sort of midst met my skin, causing me to shiver. Then laughter followed and echoed around the church.  
"Who's there," I said frantically.  
"An old friend."  
I quickly then turned around, seeing a mirror appear out of the dark mist. It stood on the near edge of the light as if It was afraid of it. What perplexed me was what I saw in it. My reflection stood in the center though she looked younger and malnourished. Bight marks covered her neck. Yet when I reached up to feel them on mine, I felt nothing. As if the mirror was not reflecting a current image but one from my past?  
"I can't follow you. I'm dead, remember." The reflection said.  
"You're my past self, Aren't you?" She smiled at my understanding.  
"Yes, I'm the girl you left behind at the altar." I looked at her puzzled as I saw a small frown grace her lips.  
"I have a message for you, you can't outrun your past." The meaning was clear, even if it was unspoken. 'You can't outrun him.'. I met her eyes in challenge.  
"Accept your fate, Eve. Accept him."  
"No, I refuse, I won't be a pawn anymore in his games," I said with vigor.  
"Then he will be the death of you." She whispered. Then the reflection began to shift back into the sea of darkness, taking the light with her. The finality of her words began sinking in along with the dark. It crept closer as if it sensed my weakness. I then felt hands on me. Crawling everywhere at once. Laughter soon erupted once more, echoing off the walls of the church. Not just any laugh, though, it was his. Then the hands flew under my clothes, stripping me bare.  
"Thank you for everything up till now." His voice said right into my ear.  
"Sleep well."  
Then I knew what came next. Earth-shattering pain erupted in my chest as I felt my chest crack and muscle tear. I looked down and saw the special weapon of his choosing that sent me to an early grave. I fell to my knees. The pain too much to bear. The laughter soon reverted to his penetrating voice. Every comment, every twisted word he ever uttered, now circled me. Imprisoning me as I was struck motionless. My mind began replaying the scenes behind each comment. It felt like each word was a talon from a vulture devouring its prey. Each word sending me on a spiral of shame, fear, regret. Then rage. I held onto that. I used it as fuel as I began to reach for the knife embedded in my chest. I grabbed hold of the hilt then pulled. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I did so—the blade now in my hand. The voices seemed to get louder as if in outrage. I stood and screamed.  
"Quiet!" Silenced followed for a mere second. Then the voices assumed their conversation but only in whispers. 

"You don't own my thoughts anymore, and you don't own me anymore."

The moment I said that the light from the candles at the altar ignited. Creating the island amongst the sea of darkness once more. Yet this time, emerald eyes waited in it. Then the host of the eyes stepped forward into the island of light, unaffected. He reached out and grabbed my chin. He pulled me close and held my gaze with an intensity of a predator as he leaned in and whispered with finality.

"Don't kid yourself, you've always been mine."

I bolt upright in bed, gasping for air. I try to calm down my breathing. Another night another nightmare, I thought as I reached for my phone—12:30 pm. I groaned and rolled over onto the pillows. Time to face the day, I suppose. As well as talk to him.  
"This is so going to be so fun," Well at least I have till tonight. If Laito is even sleeping. I stood up and crossed the room. I slowly opened the door. Then made my way down the hall and turned right, then immediately halted. There in the kitchen stood the man who plagued my nightmares last night. But instead of clothed, he was half-naked bending over the kitchen counter. A towel hung loosely around his hips as if he couldn't care less if it fell. I eyed the pathetic knot of the towel he tied around himself. That thing could fall any minute with the wrong move of his hips, and he'd be bare for me to see. Laito barely noticed me till he looked up from the paper he was staring at.  
"Morning Bitch-chan, sleep well?" He said with his usual smirk. Although the moment he said 'sleep well' caused me to shiver, the nightmare was still fresh in my mind. 

"As best as I could. Now, what are you doing?" 

"Crossword of the day." He said casually as he held up the newspaper in his hand. 

"I'm going to assume one of your familiars got that for you." He smiled at me then, as if he's happy about how I remembered the facts of how he functions.  
"  
Yes, along with your mail." He pointed at the table behind me. 

I quickly turned around at that. How the hell did he grab my mail! 

"How the hell did you get my mail?"

"You know me, I have my ways. Oh, I also saw your landlord, told him you'll be moving out soon. Don't worry, I've already paid for the early termination fee of your contract."  
My mouth was slacked jawed as I took in his words. He did what! Is he expecting me to come home with him, or is he going to kill me today? 

"Either you think I'm coming home with you, or you're going to put me in the grave again." He stayed silent as if in thought. I continued looking at him, waiting for his answer. If he answers. I thought as I prepared my self for one of his classic deflections. Instead, his emerald eyes met mine in a challenge. 

"Would you believe me if I told you, Bitch-chan that I haven't decided yet."

"Yes, I expected it. I'd be a fool if I trusted you now." He smiled at my response. 

"I've learned from my mistake last time, in believing your words."

"Alright then, Bitch-chan. I am planning your demise, what do you say to that?"

It was slightly hard to take him seriously while he was half-dressed. His voice was playful. However, something in his tone honestly sounded genuine about the idea. I could tell he debated it before making a sound decision. Although what decision it was was unclear. His words from the night before replayed in my mind again. 'No, I'm not.' You can't trust his tongue, though why does it seem like he's baiting me? He waited for my response and watched for my reaction. Why does this feel like a test?

"If you truly mean to kill me. I would ask for one day. One day to say goodbye to my family. To tell them I love them."

His eyes scanned mine searching for any trace of treachery in my voice as I answered. I meant it. Every word I said, I long accepted the fact that he might one day come for me. I've already accepted that I could die by his hand again. I'm not afraid, I have met death before. Felt it's cold embrace as it took my soul. But I intend to go down with a fight. I won't give up my life so easily this time. Especially to him. 

"You would give in to me that easily?" One eyebrow quirked up at his question.

"No, this time, I would put up a fight. I'm not dying at the hands of someone who claims to love me when he doesn't know what love is himself." He stiffened as I finished my declaration. He looked shocked and continued staring at me. Then his puzzlement was replaced by loud laughter. Then I was puzzled as he began laughing so hard he bent over onto the kitchen counter to support himself.  
"I- I was only kidding, you never fail to entertain me, Bitch-chan, you were so serious." He said in between laughing. Then his laughing grew too quiet giggles as he straightened himself again. Readjusting his towel on his hips as he did so. His eyes bored into mine with a purpose.  
"Silly Bitch-chan, why would I waste such an opportunity for us to reconnect."  
I immediately caught on to his innuendo as his eyes traveled up my body, stopping at my chest. 

"There will be no reconnecting along those lines, trust me." He laughed at that. 

"We'll see, Now about that 'talk' you promised me." He said, gesturing to the table. 

"Sure, how about we talk about how you canceled my lease without asking me first!" 

A loud knock from the window interrupted him from probably giving me another 'you belong to me speech.' I then counted myself lucky for the rude interruption of my neighbor again. I heard the window shoot up and in she came. Probably in nothing but her sleep clothes like me.  
"Yui, Oh, I have so much to tell you about my hot date-" Teresa stopped mid-sentence. I turned around to greet her, but all I was met with was a shocked expression. Oh yeah, there's a half-naked incredibly attractive man in my apartment. She eyed Laito like he was some kind of ghost. She then turned from him to me and back again. I saw the wheels turning in her mind, oh God she definitely thinks we…

"Teresa, it's not what you think." She cocked her head to the side at that.

"Really, so it's a ghost I see that's half-naked then." She said, gesturing to Laito.

"Um, he's an old frie- How about we have this discussion in private. Laito, for the love of God, please put some clothes on!" I said, glaring at him to which he only chuckled. He continued to stand there. 

"Please!" I begged as my cheeks began to have a blush that traveled all the way to my ears. 

He then looked at Teresa, then looked at me and giggled under his breath.  
"Alright, I'll change into some clothes." He then met my eyes as he removed his towel from around his waist. I heard a gasp come from Teresa's mouth as he did so. He then walked passed me, throwing the towel over my head then proceeded down the hallway. I immediately threw the damned thing off me—naked, Laito, naked Laito. Oh god, it's been eight years since I last saw him naked. Eight years of my eyes being sober from that sight. Eight dame years of not seeing him in any way. Now it will take me twice as long to forget what he looks like without clothes on. I'm never going to be able to unsee this, and neither will Teresa. Somehow I think it won't bother her as much as I believe It will bother me. I turned towards Teresa to see that she was practically drooling. Well, that proves my point.

"Well he's very bold, looks like you had fun last night from the looks of his-" 

"Stop, don't finish that sentence!" I said as I sped walked over to her to cover her mouth.

"Look, he's an old friend from Japan. Okay, he's just stopping by to reconnect with me and nothing more." I pleaded with her as I began to remove my hands off of her mouth. I hated that I used the word reconnect, but it was all that came to mind. 

"Oh really, 'just old friends' you expect me to believe that beautiful ginger with the best-sculpted ass I've ever seen is just your friend." 

"It's complicated," I said as my eyes looked away in embarrassment.

"Sure, Yui, you could've told me you were seeing other people. Hell, I want you to get laid! You deserve it after what Victor put you through. I'm also glad that this one actually speaks your native language. This time you don't have to google what the man said in your ear this time. You know when you 'reconnect.'" 

"Th-that's beside the point. I'm really telling the truth here. Nothing happened. Really he isn't even my type!" Teresa looked at me, skeptically.

"Oh, really then what was with that show he just put on. And what's this bandage on your neck. Hm, looks like a pretty big nic to be a work injury." She said as she began to poke at my bandaged neck. I grabbed her hands to steady them. 

"Teresa, I'm telling the truth. So unless you came here to borrow something again I'd give it to you but in case not. There's the window." She gave me a crooked scowl as she began to make her way back to the window. She quickly climbed through and then shouted.

"I want to hear all the juicy details when you're ready to talk!" At that, I marched over to the window and slammed it shut then quickly locked it. 

"Ugh!" I groaned and laid my hands over my eyes. This day was shaping up to be such a disaster. I haven't even had my coffee yet. A satisfied giggle pulled me out of my thoughts. 

" Not your 'type,' huh."

" Shut up," I hissed. 

"Oh, how I missed your embarrassed face." I let out an angry huff at that comment.

"I think it's time to talk now." He stated, his tone now serious.

"That depends, are you dressed?" I said as my hands still covered my eyes.

"See for yourself." I moved my hand and opened my eyes to find that he was fashionably dressed per usual. 

"I'm going to need coffee before we sit down and chat." Maybe a little bit of vodka along with it for a kick.

After waiting a few minutes, we were both now sitting across from each other at the table.  
My hustle juice now in hand. I was slowly sipping it when he laid down the letters. The letters I have stashed every year. Letters that are all addressed to him.  
That bastard went through my drawers last night and who knows what else. I huffed in disapproval though I really should have suspected he try something like this. Craftiness is in his nature.  
"Now to the matter at hand.would you like to explain these to me, Bitch-chan." He said as he gestured to them. I met his eyes once again, seeing nothing but determination in them. Along with the readiness to pass judgment. Since when did Laito master the original Rejji look. I wondered. This truly is the look of a King to his subject. Or his prey. My mind whispered. I then sat my mug down and took a deep breath.  
"I get them every year on your birthday. I'm sure you've already read them." He continued looking at me with a skeptical stare. 

"I was supposed to give them to you when you arrived. That was my instructions, wait for you, then give you those. But every year you didn't come. I got one letter after the other. I'm going to let you know that I read them. I think your father actually knew you better than you thought." I saw his eye twitch when I spoke of his father. 

"That's all I can say about the letters, the person who brings them is someone who used to follow your father. That's all I know." 

He stared at me quizzically now. His eyes moving to me, then to the letters. In enact of pondering. He then leaned his head on his palm. His striking green eyes meeting mine.  
"Now, Bitch-chan tell me about this 'Victor' of yours. Tell me now before we leave, and I'll make your punishment less severe for letting another man touch you." 

Putting aside my outrage for his noisiness and controlling nature. For the time being. I took a sip of my coffee then met his eyes with a challenge.  
"As I stated last night, it's none of your business, and your dead wrong about me coming home with you." His eyes began to flicker with a seed of impatience at my declaration.

"I Think your eight years of freedom has made you forget how this relationship works."

"Oh, I remember. My past self let you do anything to me. All because she was naive and believed you to love her. When all of it was a sham. You got what you wanted now. The vengeance you craved and a kingdom to rule, all because of my blood. What more do you want? Can't you leave me be!"

"I simply can't do that Bitch-chan. I meant it when I said that you are mine. You always have been." I stood there, wholly unnerved at his word choice. An unsettling feeling crept its way into my stomach as I remembered my dream. 'He will be the death of you.' Not if I have anything to say about it.

" I may have bowed to your will before, but I refuse to do it again." 

He stood up and placed both of his hands on either side of the table.  
"Have you forgotten that I am the head of all vampires now. My word is the law. I'm the one in control here, and I'm telling you to come with me. It's where you belong."

"Hm, to be by your side as a blood bag, no thank you. I'm telling you that my home is here now. I'm not leaving New York end of the discussion, I would sooner die than be under your thumb again!" I screamed, standing up from my chair. 

"You would sooner die than be with me? Now you should watch your words Bitch-chan, you're hurting my feelings. We both know that you are more useful alive than dead."

"Very funny coming from my murderer." 

I suddenly heard the front door close. I immediately moved my head past Laito's body and saw my twelve-year-old nephew. He had a shocked look on his face along with a black eye and bruises. 

"Uh, hi, Aunt Yui, is this a bad time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder! Yui was killed by a special knife made to kill immortals in the game. As well as in the fic. To answer the question you are all thinking, yes Yui was a newly awakening Vampire in the game. Although in this world I intend for her to be as she is in the other games of the franchise which is incapable to be turned due to the heritage of her heart. Another fun DL fact is that Yui is technically not human. Not anymore. She's what you would call limbo, she's in between the two worlds that is of light and dark. For there are many accounts of her being called not officially human. That is why she is so special. But don't worry more will be revealed on her heritage as well as the heart that beats inside her far beyond the Sakamaki's. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to comment!


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Laito's pov, we get to meet the family sorta, all well as some fan service for you guys. And gasp a mention of a Mukami   
>  The quote this time   
> “ You can’t go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending.”-C.S Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Surprise I'm not dead, literally speaking just dead mentally. College is rough people! But I hope you guys enjoy this new update! If you guys are a montage person like me and desperately look for songs for characters I recommend for this fic the song Past life by Maggie rogers   
> For this chapter, I recommend the song I lost a friend by Finneas  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! I hopefully can get up the new chapter in a week. Till then enjoy the service.

As a young boy, I remember observing my surroundings with an extraordinary amount of detail. This so-called gift of 'reading a room' may have been due to the fact of my heritage. Although through the years, I've come to realize that it was all due to my household environment. It taught me lessons. Lessons I shall not forget.  
Along with my birth situation, I blame my tutors, who so graciously guided me in chess. They taught me the importance of strategy. Especially when the opponent is on the offense, no matter though, with the right moves and the right sacrifices, one can easily win the game. All it takes is precision and patience as you observe your opponent's flaws. I've come to find that most lose track of the importance of the game. Protecting the queen. Many forget that she is essential. For once the queen is off the board, the game is over. I accomplished this feat of capturing the queen eight years ago. She was off the board, and I had my victory against my opponent.  
The game should be over, and yet it's not. Now she stands alive and more challenging than ever. To be honest, a part of me enjoys it. A defiant prey always makes the game much more enjoyable. This game is different to a point where I can't seem to grasp. For another part of me disliked her attitude altogether. The idea of her independence, her defiance, Is not exhilarating as it was before. It's threatening in every sense of the word. Eight years have passed since we last saw each other, been together in every sense of the word. However, looking at her and how she has changed in the smallest ways makes it feel longer somehow. This woman who stood before me, I did not know. All I could see was the shell of the Komori Yui I knew. The sweet naive girl was gone. The ache that dispersed last night came back full force at the thought. Did eight years erase my Bitch-chan? No, a part of her is still there. Why else would she have helped me last night?  
My knowledge of humans is the fact that their hearts are fickle. Constantly changing. Be that as it may, This girl was once mine. If what I am seeing are the shattered pieces of her, those will be mine too. Still, she rejects me. No matter the queen will fall prey once again. Yes, this arena is different, but I will adapt to my surroundings, and I will once again gain the victory. Her attitude towards me needs to change, though. She's mine by birthright. Yet she still defies me, a King, that needs to be corrected. I will make my prey remember her place. I stood up intending to do so. Then in an instant, our debate was put on hold by a boy. 

"Uh, hi, Aunt Yui, is this a bad time?"

Did I hear him right? He said, 'Aunt Yui.' I gave the boy a once over again. Estimating, he was probably somewhere between his tweens by the looks of him. Did he look familiar? Then I realized that he was the boy from the photo, although his skin was tanner.

"No, Amae, it's not a bad time. But who did that to you." She says, maneuvering around the table. Completely forgetting the heated argument we just had.

"Not important," he said, shaking off her hand. He began to look me up and down. Finally, acknowledging me. Then his scrapped lips drew into a fine line. Is he sizing me up? My god he is, how cute. If only he knew. He then met Yui's eyes again. 

"Who's the redhead?" 

"He's a distant relative visiting from Japan," Bitch-chan stated as she sent a warning glare my way. Visiting my ass; if she thinks I'm leaving her here, she's in for a surprise. 

'Now, who did this to you?" I sat back in my chair quietly. I watched as she began to palpitate his body for any other injuries frantically. She's still the same as before when someone gets hurt. The moment she bent over, my eyes traveled up the back of her legs to her plump ass. She really did fill out. Funny that she turned out to be such a curvaceous woman. The boy noticed me staring and frowned. 

"A distant relative, huh." 

"Amae, please answer my question!" 

"It's not important, so please drop it," he said as he smacked her hand away. 

"How can I drop it? Look at your face."

"Aunt Yui, please stop and just get me the first aid kit." She met his gaze then let out a loud huff of defeat. 

"Teresa borrowed it so I will be back in a few minutes," Bicth-chan then proceeds to put on a pullover. Her eyes leave her nephew's and shift immediately to me. 

"So please, play nice while I'm gone."

"No promises." Her eyes got wider at my declaration. I smile and wink at her in return.  
I watch as she leaves but mouths the word 'behave' before she completely closes the front door.

Then the boy and I were officially alone. He looked at me with his good eye and then looked at the empty chair next to me. He makes his way over and sits down, holding out his hand for me. 

"Konnichiwa, Watashi no namae wa Yusuke Amae desu. Yoroshiku." I'm slightly taken off guard by his outstretched hand and how well he speaks Japanese. He is more American than Japanese. 

"Watashi wa Sakamaki Laito desu, Kochira Koso," I said as I grabbed his hand and firmly shook it. 

"You do speak English, right?"

"Yes, I do speak English." 

"Great, I'm not as fluent as I should be, or that's what my Obachan says." I lifted my eyebrow at that. 

"So a distant relative, huh is that true." 

"It depends on how you look at it."

"So, does 'depends on how I look at it' mean what I think it means?"

"Maybe," I say playfully.  
His one good eye left mine as his attention quickly shifted to the table. His hand reached out and grabbed one of the letters. He continued to glance at it until his eyes became wider. He met my eyes again, head-on. 

"When did you meet my Aunt?" Still unnerved by the idea of my Bitch-chan being an Aunt. I thought precisely on how to answer this. Well, she was delivered to our estate at sixteen to be a living sacrifice. Although I can't exactly say that. Ah! Now that will work.

"I met her in high school." His eyes became wider at my declaration. 

"So you're 'the Sakamaki Laito,' The one who broke my Aunt's heart. Wait, aren't you a congressman for Japan?"

"I see she told you about me."

"Yes, she did. Weird to meet you in person, though, since you don't look like her type." Not her type, eh. 

"What is her type? In your opinion Amae." I playfully asked him.

"Oh, blonde and sometimes freakishly tall." Ah, so Shuu, explains the strange resemblance with the so-called 'Victor.' Well, I now know who she would have chosen besides me. Why does that thought make my skin crawl? Because you don't want her with anyone else but you. Of course, my toys are mine. She was more than a toy, admit it. I shook my head at the idea and focused my attention on the task at hand. 

"Well, they say opposites attract." The kid started eyeing me and up and down at my statement. 

"Sure, I'm surprised she let you stay over." He states as he points to the folded blankets on the couch. This kid is observant.

"Well, what can I say? I'm very convincing." He lifted one of his eyebrows at that. Then directs his attention again to the table. 

"I see that she showed you the letters." His tone of voice was sad, as he said it. 

"Yes, she did. Tell me, Amae, do you remember when these letters were delivered?" He doesn't look at me as he answers. He just keeps staring at the letters on the table. 

"March twentieth, every year. Delivered by a blonde guy named Mukami." A Mukami, Mukami Kou, the idol. The family that man fostered was, of course, a part of this elaborate plan. A fact did not settle my nerves one bit. 

"Are you sure about the date, Amae?" My playful voice was gone and was now replaced with a severe tone. A tone that made the boy finally look me in the eyes.

"Yes, March twentieth is my birthday. She usually gets it beforehand, I know, because she always looks sad. She tries to hide it, but she can't." He looks back at the table, staring holes into the letters. 

"The past couple of years he's actually hung around my Dad's bar. He even played there for a gig." My blood boiled at the thought of another vampire coming to see her for eight years.   
Oh, she has so much to explain, but until then, there's another matter at hand.

"So, Amae, how are you and your Aunt related?"

"Ah, I get this question a lot; she's my Dad's maternal half-sister. Although he treats her like his daughter more than a sister." 

"Hm, interesting. Why do you say that?"

"I guess it's because she's younger, and...maybe it has to do with the condition she was in when she was brought to us." Condition?

"Condition?"

The boy quickly looked down at his lap at my question. He began to open his mouth to answer me, but then the front door opened.   
"I'm back! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Amae." Bitch-chan said as she laid the first aid kit down. Amae's gloomy expression cleared up immediately as she sat down at the table.   
"No worries, Aunt Yui, I'm fine to wait." Bitch-chan smiled at that. 

"Here, you need some ice on that eye." She said as she got back up and went to obtain probably the frozen pee's. 

"So what were you two talking about just now?" Bitch-chan asked with a hesitant voice. Amae's eyes met mine with the nervousness of a child caught in trouble. Oh, how cute, I thought.

"Oh, I was just telling your nephew about our highschool days. It seems you talk about me so much that I have a reputation with your family, Bitch-chan” At my nickname, her entire face goes beat red in embarrassment. 

"Bitch-chan, what sort of weird nickname is that? Doesn't that translate to little bitch. Isn't that demeaning." Bitch-chan met my eyes at his statement with a look that could kill. Instead of being scared, I started to chuckle under my breath. Her face intensified the moment she heard me laughing.

"Pay no attention to the nickname, Amae, and pay him no mind as well. Now put these pea's on your eye." Bitch-chan said as she slid the pea's over to him.

"Still, you didn't explain the nickname. Could you please elaborate." He said as he held the bag of peas to his eyes. I met her eyes in challenge.

"Well, the reason is-" Before I could finish, Bitch-chan quickly covered my mouth with her hand. 

"I had a lot of nicknames in high school, and that was one of them." Amae tilted his head in thought at that. With Bitch-chan dainty hand still against my mouth, I took my chance. I slowly opened my mouth and barely let my fangs graze the edge of her finger, then I bite into her with little to no pressure. A small gasp was all the reaction I got as I continued sucking. I then started to feel a tugging on my hair in return. 

"What were the other ones then? You know the other nicknames." At his question, I happily pulled out of her skin and licked the new wound. Bitch-chan tried to pull her hand away though I held onto it with a tight grip and brought it to my lips for a kiss. She pulled away the moment that my grip subsided. I watched as she drew the hand into her chest, nursing the wound. The small action made me smile as she looked at me with irritated eyes. Oh, how I missed her fierce eyes. The act itself almost made me forget the reason I broke away from partaking from her. I turned toward Amae and answered his question. 

"Bitch-chan, had many names in high school, mostly given by myself and my brothers." At that, his head cocked to the side. 

"What did your brothers call her then?" I smirked at his question. 

"Well, There was no breast, I believe Shuu called you a bother. Reji called you deplorable. The others just called her by her name. They really were no fun. But your Aunt will always be a Bitch-chan to me. My personal Bitch-chan." Amae's right eye met mine full of pity. 

"You didn't have a good relationship with your parents, did you?" His question caught me off guard, and I felt my persona slip for a moment before my smile returned. I felt my smile grow feral when I heard a small snickering behind me. I looked back from my chair and caught the eyes of the culprit. There she stood with her hand over her mouth, trying to stop laughing. 

"Do you have a comment you want to say Bitch-chan, I'm all ears." Bitch-chan then cleared her throat and met my eyes head-on. 

"How is your eye feeling, Amae, better?" I see someones gotten good at deflecting. 

"It's a bit better now; you guys seem close. You must have had a strong relationship in the past to be this comfortable with each other." Amae says as he continues to eye us with his one right eye. I looked over to Bitch-chan with a knowing smirk. To which she rolled her eyes. 

"I promise you, Amae, it was nothing like that." She said with a far off look in her eyes. A small part of me found offense in her words for some reason. Just then, a loud ringer interrupted my thoughts. The sound itself sent a look of dread on Amae's face. He pulled out his phone and laid it on the table, scooting it further and further away from him. 

"Amae, you have to pick up the phone, it's your mother. You know she'll just keep calling." At Bitch-chan's chaste, he picked up the phone and slid his finger slowly across the screen. 

"Hi, Mom." He said, exasperated.

"Mhm, Yes, mam, Yes, mam, I know I'll see you soon."  
Amae ended the phone call, looking more dreary than ever. I watched as he then took a deep breath then met my eyes. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Laito, I've got to go home and be verbally abused in Spanish by my mother." The comment somehow brought a smile to my face as I watched him get up and start gathering his things.  
My eyes followed him as he walked by his so-called 'Aunt' handing back the frozen peas to her. Then proceeding to head for the front door. 

"Was she that calm on the phone, Amae?" Bitch-chan asked before he began to walk out the door. He met her eyes and huffed out a puff of air. 

"Yes, which means I'm in so much trouble. Bye, Aunt Yui, thanks for giving me a few minutes of peace before my scolding." 

Then he shut the door, and we were once again alone. Her relaxed state was now replaced with a defensive one as she met my eyes in challenge. I quickly stood from my chair and made my way over to where she stood. Her eyes never left mine as I began to invade her personal space. Her heartbeat quickened at my proximity as I reached for her still bleeding hand. I gently grabbed hold of it and brought it to my mouth. I met her eyes as I began to lap at the still seeping wound. Her eyes held mine as she tilted her head to the side as if in question. No In knowing, She knows I'm coaxing her. She knows my nature, sweet first, and then vile. Her eyes held patience as she waited for my fangs. Ah, not yet Bitch-chan. I kissed her hand as I finished lapping up her wound. 

"Why don't we sit down Bitch-chan, and finish that much-needed talk, hm." 

Worry flashed across her eyes as she soon felt my grip tightened on her hand. Her heartbeat slowly began to climb as I pulled her along with me to the couch. When we were finally seated, I let go of her hand. 

"Now, Bitch-chan would you like to tell me again who delivers the letters every year on my birthday?" I asked playfully. 

"As I already said, I do not know." her heated eyes never leaving mine. Hm, someones better at lying, I see. 

"Really, your nephew says differently. Apparently, you know him so well he has played at the bar you work at." I hear her heartbeat start to quicken as she quickly takes in a deep breath. 

"Leave Kou out of this. All he did was deliver the letters, that's it." Just hearing her say his name somehow set me on edge. 

"Oh, so you are on a first-name basis with him, then are you interesting." Her fear permeated the air as she heard my tone drop from my usual playfulness. 

"Yes, we are. In the eight years we've known each other, we've become somewhat friends, but you wouldn't know what that's like now, would you." Her defiance burned bright in her eyes at her last statement. 

"Now I understand, how many times did you let the Idol indulge in you Bitch-chan?" She just smiled at that. 

"He's never laid a hand on me, never taken blood, or tried to seduce me. I haven't let anyone do such a thing to me in eight years. That streak is now over thanks to you." I'm taken aback by her tone. 

"Now that tone simply won't do Bitch-chan, it's starting to make me wonder what else are you hiding from me? Tell me now before my familiars find it for me, and I will make your punishment less severe." She lifted her eyebrows at that and leaned forward.

"Sorry, secrecy is of the utmost importance to me." She said nonchalantly. In an instant, my patience with her snapped, and before I knew it, I had lunged at her. My fangs were now buried deep in her throat as I began drinking mouthful after mouthful. I relished her cries of anguish, but there was something more that I wanted. Even more than her delicious blood. Her. More than a want a need. A thirst only she can satisfy; through this, I will remind her that she is mine. I slowly began to gather up her shirt. Revealing just how busty she's become. Then I met her eyes, seeing fear in them. Fear and something else? Her arms came up to my shoulders, attempting to push me away. I grabbed one of her wrists and brought it to my mouth and bit right over the bone. I was then again met with a small scream. Her eyes were furious as she continued to hold my own as I drank deeply.   
"Get-off- me," she said through gritted teeth. I stopped my ministrations of lapping up her wrist and leaned down to her eye level. 

"Now, why would I do that Bitch-chan? We have eight whole years of catching up to do," I whispered in her ear. 

"And I think I know where we can start." I watched as her eyes widened as she felt my excitement rub against her. She began to frantically move underneath me in panic. Pushing and clawing and kicking at anything she could reach. She shook her head furiously till I caught her chin between my fingers. Her eyes stilled as they locked onto mine. My eyes soon left hers and traveled south. My gaze seemed transfixed on her lips. Lips that once screamed my name. Lips that she used to profess her undying love for me. Would she ever utter such words to me again?  
One look back at her defiant eyes told me everything. No, not without help and proper motivation. No matter, she's my toy. she is. "Mine," I growled out as my lips finally met hers, swallowing her cries and protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil and a sadist but it's all about the pinning people! Also, a fun fact Laito's birthday is originally the 20th of march but... Japanese tradition does this weird thing where they switch the eldest with the youngest for good luck. But I'm giving credit to Laito here because he really is the eldest of the triplets. Another fun fact did you know that Laito speaks french. Explains a lot right! well until next time! Don't worry new trash will be uploaded soon. Again let me tell you guys thank you for the comments they give me the fuel to write!


End file.
